


a night alone

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teasing, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: a request from tumblr about an mc who acts scared around spooky things to make jumin hold her. but in reality, she's a horror movie buff.i love a teasing jumin, hahaha. gore is mentioned but just in the briefest of passing like "gore splattered" and then it's done lol.





	a night alone

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.  
> i always accept requests ♥

The night was set. Ready to go. Jumin would be out all night so MC had planned a little fun for just herself. She loved doing everything with Jumin, of course, but sometimes it was important to just have time to herself, as well. She heard the microwave ding and went to the kitchen to fetch her popcorn. The chef could whip up some amazing popcorn but at times, microwave bagged popcorn was needed. MC poured the steaming kernels into a bowl, salting and buttering to her taste.

Elizabeth the Third wandered in, giving an inquisitive meow.

“Yeah? Want some popcorn, Elizabeth? Sorry but Jumin might kill me. How about some turkey instead?” MC quickly grabbed Elizabeth’s food (and her customary crystal dish) and headed into the living room. Normally, Elizabeth was fed in the kitchen but part of the special night MC planned was some prime cuddling time with Elizabeth and by feeding her nearby, she’d be easy to coax into a nap after her meal.

MC plopped on the couch, curling her legs beneath her. The popcorn born nestled in her lap, she aimed the remote and her movie marathon lit the room. MC turned the other lights off, allowing the light from the television to bathe the room in long, misshapen shadows.

“Perfect,” MC murmured in approval. “Ready for this, Elizabeth? Now I’ll warn you, the first one starts off tamer than the others but it’s got some classic scenes.” Elizabeth the Third had her face in her food, too busy to acknowledge MC at all. MC giggled softly. “Good plan. Fill your stomach first so nothing can distract us later.”

The movie’s opening credits played and MC settled back, getting comfortable. Maybe Jaehee liked to marathon Zen’s musicals but MC had slightly different taste. She just loved horror movies. Sometimes the mindless gore appealed to her, the way she somehow felt stress melt away after watching a fictional character get brutally murdered. Sometimes, she favored the true scary films. The suspense, the mystery. Those didn’t often showcase the true gore and disgusting viscera but they offered a lingering sense of unease, that something still wasn’t right. MC loved them all. This time, she chose a series of gorey slasher flicks and they didn’t disappoint. Even in the opening, a decapitated young woman stumbled into view before the masked killer caught up and gutted her for good measure. MC clicked her tongue in approval. “Good splatter, but bad form. But that can be fixed.”

MC frequently relied on horror movies as an early icebreaker in a relationship. Sometimes people were legitimately scared, which was fair, and told MC she’d have to hold back on that side. In other cases, (like with Jumin), she was able to pretend she was scared and cuddle up nice and close to the other person. She never actually got scared but she loved the opportunity. Jumin, especially, held her tight against him, his embrace warm. The first time, she was so giddy she nearly got lightheaded. Since that time, it was easy to get Jumin to hold her. Many times, it became more difficult to keep his hands off her. But the sense he had to protect her made the feeling different. More powerful. She adored it, even grew addicted to it. She even used her vast knowledge of horror films to “accidentally” find herself watching them sometimes, just so she could cry to Jumin. Was it lying? Maybe a little. But she knew he’d understand.

The night wore on and MC continued her mini-marathon. Elizabeth was sleeping calmly beside her, only stirring to give MC an annoyed glance when MC would wake her with the commentary. MC’s popcorn was finished, the bowl placed to the side. She enjoyed the movies but found her fingers seeking out her phone with regularity. Even though she appreciated the night to herself, clearly she missed Jumin’s presence.

“What do you think? Should I text your daddy?” she asked of Elizabeth who merely curled her paws around her face. “Is that a yes? Either way. I’m texting him.”

She snapped a quick photo of Elizabeth the Third with her phone, inserting it in the text she composed. Just a simple text of MC saying she missed Jumin. Then she flipped the camera around for a shot of her. She blew a kiss into her phone and sent it to Jumin without really checking it. She had no idea the photo showed a tiny bit of the movie, with a bloody corpse leaving a mess of entrails.

MC tossed her phone aside, satisfied, and resumed the movies. The movies were just so predictable. Nearly all followed the same rules. Comedic relief was usually provided by a guy and he’d die, usually second or third. Anyone having sex would die and they could easily be the first victims. Taking a walk alone? Time to face your death. Interestingly, laundry was a common theme in many of them which made MC wonder if maybe laundry was a scary task to some. But the predictability of the movies brought her comfort. They were a constant and always would be.

Later that night, MC was so engrossed in her movie that she didn’t notice anything change about the environment. She missed when Elizabeth jumped down, walking silently to the front door to wait patientily. She didn’t hear the door almost silently open. Remained blind to the extra shadow stretching out from something behind her. The latest victim in the film was pleading for another chance, for the killer to take mercy. They always did but it never worked. But right as the killer made his move, MC felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. She jumped and immediately reached to pull the hands away or at least try to bite the intruder.

“Now, now, MC. You know how easily scared you are of these movies. I am merely protecting you.”

She knew the voice instantly and stopped resisting. “Jumin! What are you doing here? Why are you home?”

“Why am I home?” She heard the teasing smile in his voice. “Why, I rushed right home to protect my beautiful bride from the movies she finds so terrifying.”

Jumin let his hands fall and MC turned to face him. “Okay. So I have a confession. I’m not scared of horror movies. I love them,” she said.

“Yes. I know. I’ve known all along,” he replied, still smiling at her. He planted a kiss on her forehead before joining her on the couch.

“What? The whole time? But how?! I thought you had no idea!” She thought back to the many times they’d watched movies together but couldn’t think of a time when she let it slip.

Jumin actually laughed softly, letting the sound barely escape his lips. His laugh was so quiet but was such a joy to hear. The poor man had suffered enough. “My love, I notice everything about you. Perhaps the first time I doubted your fear. How you’d pretend to cover your eyes but would peek through. How your shudders of fear felt forced. I deduced you simply wanted me to play along so I did.”

MC blushed a little, feeling her game had been a bit foolish if Jumin knew the whole time. “I just liked the feeling of you protecting me. And early on, I didn’t know how to express that I wanted to be held. So this was an easy excuse. Are you upset I didn’t tell you the truth?”

“I am not. You always surprise me, finding new ways every day. I find myself weak against you. I cannot refuse you anything because you make things interesting. In a far better way than my father ever did. You never need to worry about such things. I will always protect you from things that frighten you, whether they are real or fictional.”

MC leaned up, giving Jumin a soft kiss. “Okay, but tell me. How did you catch me tonight? How did you know what I was doing.”

Jumin held up his phone, the picture MC had sent earlier on the screen. “Your photo. You didn’t crop out the TV screen in the background.” Sure enough, MC saw her mistake. “So I came home as soon as I was able. I knew you needed me,” he said with the confident attitude that frequently annoyed Zen but sent thrilling chills down MC’s spine.

“I always need you. I love you, Jumin.”

He leaned closer with agonizingly slow movements until his lips just barely brushed by hers. “Ah, but wait,” he said, keeping his lips a millimeter from hers. “In these movies of yours, those who kiss die early on, don’t they? I wouldn’t want to risk that.” And he pulled away, eliciting a protesting whine from MC.

“No! No fair! We won’t die. I promise. You’ll protect us. Kiss me, Jumin?” she pouted, crawling closer and then into his lap. She looked right into his eyes, making herself as appealing as possible. “Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaassssseeee?” she begged.

“No, my love. We must exercise caution. It is you who invited these demons into our home tonight. We must use restraint until we are safe again.”

The game went on for the rest of the night, Jumin cruelly taunting MC but never allowing her to kiss him. It was her punishment from hiding her love of horror movies from Jumin. It wasn’t an unfair punishment but it was all in fun. Just as MC had always known, she’d found someone truly special in Jumin.


End file.
